1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for reciprocating both ankles from side to side to give twisting and swinging (rocking) motions to the abdomen, whereby the visceral functions of the abdomen are activated, with an increase in the amount of oxygen intake by the body, for health care purposes.
2. Prior Art
Proper exercise improves the functions of the body.
Especially when the internal organs of the abdomen are affected by such exercise, their functions are activated simultaneously with an increase in the amount of oxygen intake by the body, leading to promoting health.
For that reason, various exercises such as jogging and aerobics have been practiced for the purpose of promoting health. Many auxiliary tools for such exercises--the so-called health-care equipment--have also been available.
However, all the exercises heretofore practiced, for the most part, involve muscular motions needing some physical strength and muscular power. Hence, they are effective for a person of a certain level of physical strength or higher to gain increased muscular power, but are ill-suited for a person who is physically weak and so needs health care in a true sense of the word. In addition, their effects upon activating the visceral functions and improving health are slender relative to the amount of motion.
Further, they need much time and so are often difficult to practice.
Rather, active exercises, such as jogging and aerobics in particular, have an adverse influence upon health, because they impose increased loads upon the respiratory and circulatory organs.